Sous protection rapprochée
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Hinata, prête à se marier au grand Sasuke Uchiha, va découvrir qu'elle ignore qui est réellement son fiancé. Elle va vite se retrouver sous protection judiciaire et faire la connaissance de son agent protecteur nu nom de Sabaku No Gaara... EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les amis!

Nouvelle fiction toujours avec les personnages de mon cher ami Kishimoto.

Couple: GaaHina

bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : **Découverte**

 _« Deviens ma femme, épouse-moi »_

Je regarde le solitaire accrocher à mon annulaire, une pierre qui m'aurait couté facilement un an de salaire ! Je trouve cela ridicule et pourtant j'ai accepté. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de mon choix, pas vraiment sûre de l'aimer sincèrement non plus. Et pourtant j'ai dit « oui ». C'est vrai que depuis un peu plus de six mois, Sasuke était un vrai Don Juan avec moi. Il m'avait fait la cour comme un véritable gentleman et je m'étais laisser faire sans trop de résistance. Sasuke est un bel homme, sûr de lui, brillant, bon amant et accessoirement riche ! Ce qui me fait douter de moi, c'est que je ne me sens pas tout à fait moi quand je suis avec lui. J'ai l'impression que je dois absolument jouer un rôle, non pas qu'il me l'est demandé, mais cela s'est imposé à moi dès notre première rencontre. Peut-être sa prestance, ou le fait qu'il fasse partit de la plus grande et influente famille que je connaisse. A côté d'eux, la firme Hyûga paraît bien ridicule ! Mon père n'a cessé de me rabâcher à quel point il est fière de moi depuis qu'il sait que je vais épouser le ténébreux Sasuke Uchiha, descendant de la multinationale du même nom, héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes mondiale ! Comme à mon habitude, je fais semblant, face à mon père, d'être ravi moi aussi. Faire semblant est facile pour moi. Je le fait depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus avoir fait autrement ! Sauf bien sûr face à mon cousin Neji et ma belle-sœur, et accessoirement meilleure amie, Tenten. D'ailleurs, quand je lui en ai parlé, elle n'a pas été surprise de mon appréhension concernant mes sentiments et ce fameux mariage. Elle me connait tellement bien. Elle sait que tout cet effluve d'argent et de bling-bling n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé ! Elle était même choquée quand je lui ai dit que je fricotais avec Sasuke. J'entends encore sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête « Hinata, ce n'est pas toi ça, ça ne te ressemble pas »... Elle a raison bien sûr. Alors pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est tellement agréable d'être traitée comme Sasuke le fait. Il fait toujours attention à moi, il est galant, romantique, attentionné... Il me fait divinement bien l'amour et sa façon de m'embrasser est... Ah... Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait accepter de devenir sa femme. Le hic, c'est que je ne suis pas amoureuse à proprement parlé. J'ai une véritable attirance pour lui, certes, mais mon cœur ne bat pas la chamade quand il est près de moi et je ne ressens aucun frisson quand il me prend dans ses bras ! Mais peut-être que je connais trop mal ce genre de sentiments pour en avoir une vrai idée ! Je me fixe à ce que Tenten m'explique quand elle parle de Neji. Ses yeux pétillent quand elle le voit, un sourire de béatitude dessine ses lèvres quand il lui parle. Elle m'a dit avoir comme des papillons dans le ventre quand il l'embrasse et le peu de ces descriptions concernant leurs ébats m'a fait constater que je n'avais encore jamais connu ce qu'elle appelle l'orgasme.

De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ressasse tout ça dans ma tête alors que j'ai accepté et que mon père, grâce à cela, m'a enfin montré de l'intérêt, même si je garde en tête que son intérêt est plutôt pour mon futur époux que pour moi, mais je m'en contente ! Aller, fini de réfléchir, il serait temps que je me bouge. Je me lève de mon lit, enfile un kimono de satin pour cacher ma nudité et file dans la salle de bain. J'ai un mariage à organiser et je n'ai que deux mois pour ça ! A peine sortie de la salle de bain et habillée, mon fiancé entre dans notre chambre.

_ Dépêches-toi mon amour, dit-il après m'avoir embrassé, Yamanaka va arriver.

Cette femme dont il parle est censé devenir une amie, sauf que je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Elle est superficielle et parle beaucoup trop à mon gout ! J'aurais voulu préparer mon futur mariage avec Tenten, mais le père Uchiha considère que la Yamanaka est bien plus adéquat ! En quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je dois faire avec, on ne contredit pas Fugaku Uchiha. Je n'ai pas de réelle affection pour ma future belle-famille, hormis Sasuke et son frère aîné Itachi qui est un véritable amour. Je chausse mes talons et suis mon fiancé jusque dans le salon où vient d'arriver la « poupée ». Dès qu'elle me voit, elle vient me faire la bise comme si nous étions des amies de longue date. Evidemment, en plus de mes vêtements, j'ai enfilé mon costume de fille de bonne famille et souriante à souhait !

_ Tu es splendide comme toujours, me lance-t-elle, tournant ensuite les yeux vers mon fiancé. Tu as su te trouver la plus belle femme de cette ville Sasuke.

Il fait un petit sourire en coin puis dépose un baiser sur ma tempe à me souhaitant une bonne après-midi, ce qui va être compliqué en compagnie de cette folle hystérique.

Après avoir goûté une dizaine de gâteaux, essayé je ne sais combien de robe de mariée et fait une pause de deux heures chez le coiffeur, je suis enfin dans ma chambre, en nuisette, à lire un livre. La maison Uchiha est gigantesque mais je commence à m'y faire. Une des domestiques m'a gentiment informé qu'il y avait une grande bibliothèque au deuxième étage, ce qui fait mon plus grand bonheur. J'aime lire. C'est dans les livres que j'ai appris tous ce que je sais et c'est aussi à travers eux que je m'échappe. Les livres sont une source intarissable d'informations, d'émotions et de vécu. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de bouquin que j'ai lu depuis que je sais lire, soit depuis seize ans étant donné que j'ai commencé la lecture à six ans ! J'ai dîné seule ce soir, Sasuke était avec son père et son frère, régler une affaire selon lui. Il me rejoint vers 21H30 et va immédiatement prendre une douche avant de me rejoindre sous les draps. Il m'enlace en embrassant mon décolleté, se fichant apparemment que je sois en pleine lecture !

_ Hum, fait-il.

_ Tu as réglé ton affaire ?

_ Evidemment, me répond-il en léchant ma poitrine. J'ai une envie pressante mon amour, pose ton bouquin.

Là, tout de suite, je le trouve bien moins romantique que d'habitude mais je pose tout de même mon livre sur la table de chevet et il m'arrache littéralement ma culotte. Il n'attend même pas que je le rejoigne dans son envie ! Il me caresse à peine et me pénètre aussi sec. Je suis un peu choquée et ça m'a légèrement fait mal, mais je ne dis rien et bientôt l'envie me prend aussi. Après qu'il est grogné intensément, il se détache de mon corps et s'affale à côté de moi sur le dos. Je me sens bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un objet. Je reste immobile puis le bras de Sasuke m'entoure et son souffle chaud vient se nicher dans mon oreille.

En moins de cinq minutes il s'endort. J'entends et je sens son souffle régulier. Je me sens vraiment mal. Déjà, il s'est montré plutôt empressé et brutal, mais en plus, l'envie qu'il a fait naître en moi n'a pas été contenter contrairement à la sienne. Le mot objet ne cesse de se répéter dans ma tête. Je soupire puis je ferme les yeux. Après tout, les couples ne sont jamais en parfaite harmonie tout le temps, il a dû avoir une grosse journée. Je me rassure en me disant qu'il a peut-être fantasmé sur moi durant plusieurs heures d'où son empressement. Je souris enfin, puis éteint la petite lumière avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke est déjà partit. Je prends ma douche puis m'habille avant d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner dans le grand salon. Itachi est attablé et me souris en me voyant. J'apprécie beaucoup l'aîné des Uchiha, il a quelque chose de différent, une lueur dans son regard, je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Je prends place en face de lui et me beurre une tartine grillée.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ce matin !

Il me regarde comme s'il savait ce qui s'était entre son frère et moi hier soir ! Je lui fais un sourire puis continue ma tartine.

_ Tu sais, si mon frère te fait du mal tu peux me le dire.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un amour avec moi. Je n'ai juste pas très bien dormi.

Il ne semble pas convaincu. Bizarrement, malgré ma perfection à faire semblant, Itachi est le seul qui semble en douter, mais il ne fait ni ne dit jamais rien quand quelqu'un est dans les parages. Il m'examine quelques secondes puis fini par me sourire avant de replonger dans son café.

Ma journée est assez calme, j'en profite pour continuer mon livre, installée dans l'un des nombreux petits salons qui servent souvent de fumoir aux hommes. Itachi me rejoins et prend le fauteuil à côté du mien. Je lui jette un bref regard avant de fixer la page que je lis.

_ Hinata ?

Je le fixe de nouveau en souriant. J'ai la sensation qu'il va me dire quelque chose de très important vu son regard alors j'écoute attentivement.

_ Une fois mariée à mon frère tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.

_ ...

_ Ce soir nous avons une réunion dans le bureau de mon père...

Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Je ne risque pas d'être convié à ce genre de réunion ! J'ai même été dans « l'obligation » de cesser toute activité professionnelle depuis mes fiançailles !

_ Elle commence à 21H, si jamais tu passes par-là, reste bien discrète et... Prend ton téléphone, on ne sait jamais !

Il se lève et part. Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Enfin, si, j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a dit, mais le pourquoi m'échappe ! Je continue de lire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner qui se passe en compagnie du père Uchiha, soit un dîner silencieux. Je me sens horriblement mal quand le père est dans les parages, il dégage quelque chose, une aura, un truc pas très rassurant. C'est sûrement dû à son statue dans la société, en tout cas, ça me glace le sang, surtout quand il parle. Sa voix est grave et toujours autoritaire. Sasuke et lui s'entendent très bien, par contre Itachi donne l'impression d'être à l'écart. Le père est en bout de table, sa femme est à sa droite suivit par Itachi. A sa gauche il y a Sasuke suivit de moi. Je remarque alors que je n'ai jamais vu Itachi avec une femme, ni même entendu parler d'une quelconque histoire du genre. Il est pourtant plus vieux que Sasuke, de cinq ans. Il n'a peut-être pas encore rencontré celle qui lui faut. Mikoto, ma future belle-mère, est une femme discrète et réservé. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de son mari, ce qui serait étrange étant donné qu'elle l'a épousé et qu'elle reste sa femme depuis plus de trente ans ! Si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle aurait bien pu divorcer, après tout, ce sont des choses qui deviennent tellement courante que s'en ai choquant. Donc, ce ne doit être qu'une façade, elle est peut-être juste timide après tout. Itachi me fait un petit sourire fraternel juste avant que les domestiques ne nous débarrassent pour nous apporter du thé ou du café.

_ Tu te couches tôt ce soir, me chuchote Sasuke.

Je lui souris en hochant faiblement la tête puis je croise à nouveau le regard fraternel de mon futur beau-frère qui me sourit brièvement. Je me fige quand j'entends la voix de monsieur Uchiha :

_ Mesdames, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Cet ordre ne me choque même pas, le père est toujours comme ça. Je quitte la table puis embrasse discrètement mon fiancé, jetant un coup d'œil à Mikoto qui, elle, part sans un regard à son mari et sans un mot. Je vais dans ma chambre, entendant les hommes de la famille faire grincer leur chaise en se levant. J'enfile ma nuisette une fois dans mon intimité puis me remets sur mon livre. Les chambres sont au premier étage, le salon ainsi que le bureau du père au rez-de-chaussée. Ça fait trois mois que je vis dans la demeure Uchiha et j'ai pu constater des petits détails légèrement étranges qu'on ne voit pas dans les autres maisons, celle de mon père comprise. Comme le fait, qu'ici, les murs sont insonorisés, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Les femmes de la maison, y compris les domestiques, n'ont pas le droit d'aller au sous-sol. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans le bureau du père, ce qui ne me choque pas, mais pas non plus dans celui de mon fiancé, ce qui me fait bizarre ! Chaque pièce porte un écriteau doré sur lequel un nom est gravé, l'écriteau sur le bureau du père Uchiha porte le nom d'une déesse, _Izanami_ , ce qui me choque un peu, à croire que le père se prend pour le créateur du monde ! Surtout que le plus grand des petits salons de la demeure porte le nom de son opposé, _Izanagi_... Ce salon sert surtout de fumoir aux clients de monsieur Uchiha, quand il n'est pas dans son bureau où au siège de son immense entreprise, il est dans ce salon ! Le bureau de mon fiancé porte l'écriteau où est inscrits _Amaterasu_ et celui de mon futur beau-frère porte celui où est inscrit _Suzanoo_.

Bref, avec tout ça, je viens de finir mon livre que je pose sur ma table de chevet avant de regarder mon portable qui m'indique qu'il est 21H47. Je me demande encore pourquoi l'aîné des frères voulait que j'aille, avec mon portable, non loin du bureau de son père, surtout pendant une réunion ! Depuis ce matin, Itachi avait eu un comportement et des dires étranges à mon vis-à-vis. Dans un élan de curiosité, j'enfile mon kimono de satin, prend mon téléphone et parcoure silencieusement les couloirs. J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté du bureau Izanami et entends des voix masculines. Je me mets à écouter sans vraiment comprendre ce que je fais là, si jamais quelqu'un me surprend je suis dans de beaux draps ! Je reconnais la voix de mon fiancé qui dit :

_ Elle est nettement plus crédule que ce que je croyais.

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te lasser, dit une voix que je ne connais pas. Rappelle-toi ton ancienne fiancée, comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

J'entends alors la voix du père Uchiha répondre, ce qui, encore une fois, me glace le sang. Mais je reste attentive, je ne savais même pas que Sasuke avait déjà été fiancé !

_ Haruno Sakura.

_ Ouais, reprend la voix que je ne connais pas. T'en a fait quoi de celle-là ?

_ Refroidie, répond mon fiancé.

Je ne suis pas complètement sûre de vouloir comprendre ce que veut dire cette réponse. Itachi voulait que j'entende ce genre de discussion ? S'il y croit que de savoir que mon futur époux a eu une vie sentimentale avant moi va me choqué ce n'est pas le cas, j'en ai eu une aussi, pas glorieuse, mais bon.

_ D'ailleurs, continue Sasuke, hier soir, ce n'était pas aussi facile que tu me l'avais dit.

Hier soir, le soir où sa façon de me faire l'amour m'avait un peu refroidit ! Je tends un peu plus l'oreille pour mieux comprendre sa réaction de la veille.

_ C'était pas le fait de les buter, mais le fait que les flics se sont pointés en moins de dix minutes et que mon chargeur était vide !

Mon sang afflux tellement rapidement dans mes veines que je sens mon cœur battre jusque dans mon crâne. Je ne crois pas ce que je viens d'entendre. Après une seconde de réflexion, je repars silencieusement dans ma chambre. Je me remets sous les draps, mon cœur battant encore trop vite pour que je réussisse à me calmer. Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Alors hier soir, Sasuke à... Tué des personnes ! Non, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Non, je n'ai pas mal compris, j'ai vraiment bien entendu les mots « buter » synonyme de tuer, « flic » qui avait l'air de le déranger et « chargeur » qui ne doit sûrement pas être celui de son téléphone ! Soudain, les paroles d'Itachi me revienne en pleine figure « _une fois mariée à mon frère tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière_ ». Est-ce qu'il voulait me prévenir que son frère, mon fiancé, l'homme avec qui je couche depuis presque six mois, est un meurtrier ? Non... NON... Je ne peux pas croire que Sasuke soit ce genre de personne, pourtant ces mots sont bien sortit de sa bouche. « _Refroidie_ »... Il avait donc assassiné son ex fiancée ? Pourquoi ? « _Elle est nette plus crédule que ce que je croyais_ »... Alors ça voudrais dire que cette Sakura avait compris ce que je suis en train de comprendre, ou plutôt essayer de me dissuader, et que ça lui a couter la vie ? Ce qui voudrait dire que s'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de moi, il me tuerait ? Je ne peux pas l'imaginer... Alors Itachi ne voulait pas tant que ça me protéger en me disant d'écouter aux portes mais plutôt me pousser au suicide ! Je vais dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage puis retourne me coucher. J'ai l'envie insoutenable de partir très loin et tout de suite. Je regarde mon portable qui indique qu'il est 23H13. Sasuke ne va pas tarder à revenir et je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir été écouté cette conversation. Je me dis qu'il faut absolument que je m'endorme avant que mon fiancé ne revienne. Je me tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon cœur à reprit un rythme à peu près normal, mais il s'emballe bien vite quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre suivit de la porte de la salle de bain. Je ferme les yeux et simule un profond sommeil tout en cherchant à calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. J'entends l'eau couler et me risque à jeter un coup d'œil. Sasuke est sous la douche, la porte légèrement entrouverte. Son téléphone est sur sa table de chevet. Je meurs d'envie de le prendre pour fouiller dedans mais j'ai trop peur de me faire prendre la main dans le sac. Je me remets en position, toujours simulant un profond sommeil et l'eau s'arrête. Je le sens se coucher près de moi, son bras venant entourer mes hanches. Même s'il est dos à moi, je sens l'odeur de son haleine pleine de whisky et en moins de dix minutes je l'entends ronfler, ce qui confirme qu'il a trop bu. J'attends quelques minutes supplémentaires puis m'extirpe de son emprise pour faire le tour du lit et prendre son portable. Je mets au moins quinze minutes à trouver son fichu mot de passe qui est pourtant simple vu que c'est sa date de naissance. Je fouille dans ses messages mais ne trouve rien d'étrange. Je fouille ensuite ses photos qui me font grimacer, il me photographie quand je dors apparemment et ce ne sont pas des photos charmantes, plutôt des photos que j'aimerais sincèrement effacer mais je ne peux pas ! Rien de plus concluant. Je vais voir ses email et constate qu'un dossier au nom de « privé » nécessite un mot de passe. Je me stoppe quand j'entends qu'il bouge en grognant, puis reprends mes recherches en même temps que ses ronflements. Fichu sécurité... Je réfléchis un moment puis tente quelques mots de passe invalide ! J'en essaye un autre, sait-on jamais, le nom de son bureau et... Gagné ! J'entre dans ce dossier et découvre avec horreur des ordres de missions envoyé par son père apparemment. Des ordres qui disent d'éliminer telle ou telle personne. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Je photographie, avec mon propre téléphone, ce que j'ai sous les yeux, puis je remets le téléphone du ronfleur comme il était avant de changer le mot de passe du mien et de me recoucher en prenant soin de me mettre dans les bras de Sasuke même si cela m'écœure maintenant. Demain il faut que je voie ce que je dois faire de tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en même temps que Sasuke, mais je garde bien les yeux fermés, simulant encore mon sommeil. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard sous peine que je puisse révéler par mon comportement les informations que j'ai appris de la veille. J'ai très mal dormis. J'ai mis plusieurs heures avant de réussir à m'endormir et je me suis réveillée de nombreuses fois, à chaque bruit, chaque mouvement de celui qui partage mon lit. J'entends qu'il quitte la chambre, mais je reste dans ma position pendant encore une bonne heure, pour être sûre qu'il est carrément quitter la demeure Uchiha. Je me lève enfin et part immédiatement sous la douche. Je me sens sale, horriblement sale. Je frotte ma peau tellement fort que j'en ai des rougeurs. Je finis puis m'habille. Il faut que je quitte cette maison, pour aller où, j'en sais rien encore, mais je veux partir le plus vite possible. Je vais dans le salon prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je vois alors Itachi et sa mère à table. Je prends une grande aspiration et les rejoins avec un beau sourire, pour dissimuler mon for intérieur. Itachi me fait le même sourire qu'au dîner de la veille et Mikoto me regarde tendrement. Je m'installe avec eux puis me sert un thé.

_ Tout va bien Hinata ?

Je regarde mon beau-frère et lui souris en disant que je n'ai pas très bien dormis, ajoutant que j'avais mal à la tête pour mieux expliquer ma mauvaise nuit.

_ Je vais passer la journée avec mon amie Tenten aujourd'hui, je serais rentrée pour le dîner.

Madame Uchiha hoche la tête pendant que son aîné me souris fraternellement encore. Le repas se termine dans le silence puis je file chercher mon sac à main puis quitte le domaine Uchiha en taxi. J'arrive en ville vingt minutes plus tard alors que Tenten et Neji habitent plus loin au nord. Je passe un coup de file à ma meilleure amie :

_ Tenten ? C'est Hina.

_ Ca va ma chérie ?

_ Oui, oui. Dis-moi, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Si tu étais au courant d'un truc grave, genre très grave et que tu avais de quoi confirmer tout ça tu ferais quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hina ?

_ Répond s'il te plait.

Elle fait une pause de deux secondes puis soupire avant de me répondre d'une voix où je reconnais son appréhension :

_ J'irais en parler aux personnes compétentes. Hina dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien pour l'instant. Je t'appellerais quand j'en saurais plus. Embrasse Neji pour moi.

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne me harcèle de questions. Elle avait raison, je devais m'adresser aux personnes compétentes et dans ce cas précis, la police. Je me dirige alors vers le poste de police principale de la ville et entre toute tremblante et pas du tout sûr que je fais le bon choix. Un agent à l'accueil me demande ce qu'il peut faire pour moi.

_ J'ai des informations concernant... Un... Un meurtre...

L'agent ne réagis pas plus que ça et me demande de suivre sa collègue qui me conduit à un bureau ou est inscrit sur la porte : « lieutenant Baki ». Je m'assois sur la chaise qui fait face au bureau et attends. Je me sens mal. Je joue à tordre mes doigts, ce tic nerveux m'était passé depuis le temps. Dans l'enfance et une partie de mon adolescence, ce tic signifiait que j'étais gêné ou apeuré et apparemment il vient de réapparaitre pour les mêmes raisons. Au bout de dix minutes, un homme grand, carré d'épaule et ayant la moitié du visage par un bandage grossier me toise du regard avant de me faire rentrer dans son bureau. Une pièce pas bien grande encombrée par un bureau où règne un sacré foutoir laissant à peine apercevoir le clavier de l'ordinateur. L'homme me fait assoir sur la chaise qui lui fait face puis s'installe dans son fauteuil en cuir vieilli avant de joindre ses mains sous son menton et dire :

_ Alors vous auriez des informations concernant un meurtre m'a-t-on dit. Le nom de la victime je vous prie.

_ Je ne sais pas, il y en a trop.

Il fronça les sourcils puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en me regardant comme si je me fichais de lui. Je sors alors mon téléphone de mon sac et lui donne ouvert sur les photos que j'ai prises hier soir. Il regarde un moment puis je vois son regard changer, devenant dur et quelque peu inquiet. Il me jette quelques coups d'œil puis repose mon téléphone sur son bureau avant de me questionner :

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Hyûga Hinata.

_ Comment avez-vous eu ces photos ?

Je lui raconte alors que je suis fiancé à Sasuke Uchiha ainsi que ma découverte d'hier soir, relatant mot pour mot ce que j'avais entendu dans le bureau du père. Puis je lui explique ce que j'ai fait et comment j'ai fait ses photos. Il me fixe d'un air sévère et quelque peu soucieux. Je tremble et j'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir mes larmes, ce qui s'entends dans ma voix. Une fois que j'ai fini de parler, un silence d'une vingtaine de secondes s'impose, puis mon interlocuteur se remet comme il était, soit les mains jointes pour soutenir son menton, et me dit :

_ Mademoiselle Hyûga. Avant toute chose, sachez que les informations que vous venez de me communiquer sont bien plus précieuse que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer. Bon nombre des victimes dont les noms sont inscrits sur vos photos sont des affaires non résolues dont ma brigade se charge depuis trop longtemps. Votre aide nous est cependant indispensable, accepteriez-vous de témoignez pour élucider cette affaire ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois le faire ou pas. Une partie de moi me dit que s'est mon devoir de citoyenne et l'autre partie me dit le contraire. J'ai la désagréable sensation de m'être foutu dans un bourbier infernale. Voyant mon hésitation, le lieutenant Baki reprend la parole :

_ Ecoutez, je vais être franc avec vous. Vous avez deux options. L'une est de nous aider en sachant que cela reste risquer mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous apporter la meilleure protection possible. L'autre est de refuser, ce qui vous amènera à épouser cet Uchiha si vous ne voulez pas mourir !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 2!

Vicca13: merci pour ta review, oui la première et ça me fait plaisir! Merci pour tes compliments et ouf pour les fautes d'orthographe parce que c'est ma bête noir en quelque sorte, lol. Gaara entre en scène donc j'espère que ça te plaira! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : **Premier contact**

 _« Vous avez deux options. L'une est de nous aider en sachant que cela reste risquer mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous apporter la meilleure protection possible. L'autre est de refuser, ce qui vous amènera à épouser cet Uchiha si vous ne voulez pas mourir ! »_

Ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis au poste de police et l'idée d'épouser Sasuke ou de mourir ne me réjouissant pas le moins du monde, j'ai accepté d'aider le lieutenant Baki. Mais je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je me suis embarquée ! Le lieutenant a pris ma déposition sans oublié d'imprimer les mails que j'ai photographié de mon ex fiancé. Ensuite il m'a fait un résumé de ce qu'est la famille à laquelle j'étais prête à me lier. Je sais maintenant que Fugaku Uchiha est le plus gros mafieux de notre ville et son agglomération, que celui avec qui je devais m'unir est son bras droit ainsi que son meilleur assassin et que la police est sur la trace du moindre indice pouvant les inculper depuis sept ans ! Enfin, de tout ce que le lieutenant m'a dit, c'est ce que j'ai retenu. Il faut dire que je ne me sens pas bien du tout en fait. J'ai un mal de tête phénoménal, j'ai trop peu dormi, je me sens terriblement nauséeuse et encore plus sale que ce matin. Depuis une heure, j'entends Baki me parler de « protection des témoins ». J'ai regardé quelques films américain et ce genre de protection signifie en général ne plus avoir de vie jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire en question. Je me sens impuissante, si cette affaire les fait bosser depuis sept ans j'imagine déjà finir par retrouver ma liberté vers mes cinquante ans... Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pleure. Le lieutenant s'arrête de parler puis me fait porter une boisson ainsi qu'un repas, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. On me laisse seule quelques minutes dans le petit bureau, puis une femme avec des cheveux blond cendré et de très beaux yeux vert foncé entre et me sourit. Elle prend une chaise pour se mettre juste devant moi, saisit un mouchoir qu'elle me donne puis attend que je sèche mes larmes pour parler :

_ Je m'appelle Sabaku No Temari, je suis un agent de la protection des témoins. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps pour vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Vous avez été placé sous la protection du meilleur de nos agents et je travaille avec lui donc on se verra souvent.

Elle marque une pause. Je bois le thé qu'on m'a servi, qui est froid à présent, puis reprends un mouchoir sur le bureau pour me moucher avant de faire un micro sourire à cette agent qui me semble gentille et compatissante, enfin, c'est ce que me montre son regard attendrissant.

_ Vous allez habiter quelques temps chez nous. Je vous expliquerais tous ce que vous voulez savoir quand nous serons à destination d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête péniblement avant de demander d'une voix tremblante qui est cet agent qui va s'occuper de ma protection. Elle me fait un beau sourire rassurant puis me répond :

_ Mon frère, Sabaku No Gaara. Il est le meilleur d'entre nous je vous assure. Il n'est pas très loquace, ni très sociable, mais je vous assure que votre protection et votre bien-être seront nos priorités. Venez avec moi.

Je me lève et la suis. Elle me tient le bras, comme si j'allais tomber d'une minute à l'autre, ce qui pourrait bien arriver vu le peu de contenance que j'ai. Je me sens tellement faible que même faire un pas en avant me parait être une épreuve. Elle passe devant le lieutenant Baki, me lâche, lui dit deux trois mot, puis me reprend en me souriant avant de me conduire à un ascenseur. Nous arrivons au sous-sol en moins de deux minutes puis on se dirige vers une voiture noire qui semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Elle m'ouvre la porte arrière et je m'installe. Je vois alors un homme au volant. Ses cheveux sont d'un rouge flamboyant mais je ne vois pas son visage et il fait comme si je n'étais pas là. L'agent Temari prend la place du passager avant puis dit à son collègue d'y aller avant de me regarder en souriant :

_ Allongez-vous sur la banquette mademoiselle Hyûga et restez comme ça jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire d'accord ?

Je lui obéis et à peine avons-nous quitté le sous-sol que je m'endors.

 **POV Gaara**

Le colis sur la banquette arrière s'est endormit, du coup Tema s'en donne à cœur joie pour me faire la discussion. J'aime ma sœur, sincèrement, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante ! Toujours derrière moi, elle me materne beaucoup trop et sa quête d'une quelconque relation sociale vis-à-vis de moi me fatigue. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, je m'en fou royalement d'être seul, ça me convient parfaitement. Surtout avec le métier que je fais, me lier à quelqu'un signifierait mettre cette personne en danger. Je finirais par m'attacher à cette personne et les liens de ce genre finissent toujours par faire souffrir les gens, je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'on les gens à aimer souffrir ! Evidemment, je la laisse parler, lui répondant par quelque gémissement, histoire qu'elle croit que je l'écoute. Elle est heureuse que mon colis soit une femme ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je m'en fou. Elle me répète que cette femme est de mon âge et très belle, j'ai bien envie de lui répondre « tant mieux pour elle », mais je ne dis rien. Ma sœur peut être une véritable furie quand on la contrarie, je n'ai aucune envie d'être celui sur lequel elle se défoule ! D'après le dossier, mon colis est la fiancé du Uchiha cadet, ce qui une excellente chose pour enfin faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Depuis trop longtemps, cette enquête nous donne plus de fil à retorde qu'autre chose et un peu de poids de notre côté n'est pas de refus ! Mais, pour vouloir se marier avec ce dégénéré il faut être la première des imbéciles, du coup mon colis doit être le genre de nunuche frivole qui succombe en bavant devant une belle liasse de billet ! Et ma sœur qui va me saouler avec elle... Pfff... Baki aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de filer cette nana à un autre, même si c'est le témoin clé de l'affaire Uchiha. Comme si le cadet allait remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver une pimbêche ! Enfin arrivé ! Tema arrête de me harcelé avec ce foutu colis. Je sors et dis :

_ Tu la réveille ?

_ Non, la pauvre. Tu vas la porter, il faut qu'elle se repose, c'est dur pour elle avec ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

Je soupire assez fort pour qu'elle le remarque mais j'obtempère malgré tout, pas de furie en vue pour l'instant, non merci ! J'ouvre la porte arrière et saisit le colis. Elle est vachement légère la demoiselle, encore une miss régime ! Les femmes sont toutes pareilles. Tema appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et je jette un œil à mon colis. Elle dort paisiblement. Ses longs cheveux noir bleuté pendent. Ma sœur à raison, elle est vraiment belle, mais elle peut rêver pour que je l'avoue, et puis ce n'est qu'une nouvelle conquête du Uchiha ! Ma sœur ouvre la porte et se pousse pour me laisser passer.

_ Dans ma chambre, ouvre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Tema m'obéit. Elle défait les draps pour que je dépose le colis puis, une fois en place, la recouvre délicatement pendant que je rejoins le salon. Tema arrive derrière moi et recommence son sermon :

_ Je ne suis pas assignée à elle alors j'espère que tu vas faire de ton mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ce n'est pas un témoin comme les autres, elle allait se marier au cadet Uchiha, elle doit avoir des infos que nous n'avons pas et...

_ Je sais tout ça Tema.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est surement pas en étant le mec froid et associable que tu es que tu lui soutireras ces infos alors essaye de faire de ton mieux.

Et voilà, j'en ai pour des heures avant qu'elle me fiche la paix. J'aime pas les gens, j'aime pas les gens, merde ! J'ai bien le droit d'être ce que je veux. Et je ne suis pas associable, juste j'aime pas les gens. J'aime ma vie comme elle est, simple solitaire (enfin presque vu que ma chère et tendre frangine vit avec moi) et sans aucune femme pour venir me faire ses saloperie de crise de jalousie ou autre.

 **POV Hinata**

Je me réveille dans un lit aux draps noir et rouge, dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. Les draps sentent la cannelle, ce que j'apprécie énormément. Je me lève et ouvre délicatement la porte qui donne dans un couloir sombre. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne sais pas où je suis et avec tout ce qui vient de se passer j'ai horriblement peur. J'entends des voix qui viennent du bout du couloir, là où la lumière filtre et contraste avec le côté sombre où je suis figée. L'une des voix est celle de l'agent qui m'a conduit dans la voiture, l'autre m'est inconnu. C'est une voix masculine, suave et grave. C'est une voix assez agréable à entendre mais qui parait pourtant froide. Je décide d'avancer doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je vois alors l'agent féminin, Sabaku No Temari, qui se tient devant une table dans ce qui semble être un salon/salle à manger. Elle parle à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas.

_ Essaye au moins, ça ne te coutes rien à vrai dire.

L'autre ne répond pas. L'agent me vois et me souris tendrement en me disant :

_ Comment allez-vous ?

_ Je crois que ça va. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

C'est la voix masculine qui me répond et effectivement elle est froide cette voix, d'ailleurs je peux enfin voir à qui elle appartient puisque je me suis avancer vers l'agent féminin.

_ Deux heures.

Je le fixe un moment. C'est l'homme qui conduisait la voiture à en voir la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais là je vois son visage. Il est debout à un mètre de moi et me fixe. Ses yeux turquoise et cernés sont sévères et froid. Mais il est vraiment très beau, très attirant. Il ne me ferait pas autant peur j'aurais eu envie de me blottit dans ses bras. Mais là, je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. L'agent féminin s'approche de moi et dit :

_ Mon frère, Gaara. L'agent dont je vous ai parlé au poste. Ne faites pas plus que ça attention à lui, venez plutôt vous assoir, nous allons dîner.

Elle me conduit jusqu'à la table où elle se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt et m'offre une chaise que je prends. J'ai faim et l'odeur qui s'échappe du plat posé sur la table me donne envie. La femme s'assoit à côté de moi et son frère en face. J'évite de croiser son regard pour le moment, il est assez flippant comme ça. Elle me sert ce qui est des spaghettis bolognaise puis en fait de même pour elle et lui avant de me dire :

_ On va éviter de se confondre, nous avons le même nom mon frère et moi, du coup vous pouvez m'appelez par mon prénom d'accord ? Au cas où vous auriez oublié, moi c'est Temari.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement alors je lui rends son sourire et répond :

_ D'accord, moi c'est Hinata.

Pendant tout le repas, Temari me fait la conversation. Elle m'explique que je suis chez eux et que je vais occuper la chambre de son frère qui ne semble pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Elle m'explique que je ne dois, sous aucun prétexte, avoir de contact avec le monde extérieur, que ma vie, et celle de ceux que je voudrais contacter, en dépend ! Elle me dit de faire comme chez moi, de ne pas me sentir gênée, mais pour ça il va me falloir du temps, surtout si son frère est dans les parages. Elle m'informe ensuite que je suis avant tout sous la protection de son frère qui du coup passera beaucoup plus de temps avec moi qu'elle, ce qui ne me convient pas mais je ne dis rien. Une fois le repas terminé, l'agent aux cheveux rouge débarrasse et fait la vaisselle pendant que Temari me fait visiter. Leur appartement n'est pas très grand mais il n'est petit pour autant. Il y a deux chambres au fond du couloir, la sienne et celle de son frère où je me suis réveiller. La salle de bain se trouve juste à côté de « ma » chambre et les toilettes sont en face. Elle me ramène dans le grand salon puis me montre la cuisine où l'agent muet est adossé contre l'évier à me fixer sévèrement.

_ Voilà, ce n'est pas grandiose, mais on est bien ici. Ce soir je suis de garde, donc je ne vais pas tarder. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Gaara reste avec vous.

Je jette un bref regard vers lui puis remets mes yeux vers Temari qui semble énervée après son frè lui jette un regard noir puis me souris chaleureusement avant de me dire qu'elle m'a mis des affaires propres sur « mon » lit avant de partir. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et entends que l'agent froid vient vers moi. Il se met face à moi puis dit :

_ Vous voulez prendre une douche ?

Je hoche légèrement la tête sans oser trop le regarder.

_ Bien, vous savez où se trouve la salle de bain, je vais faire votre lit.

Il part. Je ne vais pas me sentir bien très souvent si je dois passer le plus claire de mon temps avec ce type aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Il parle de façon autoritaire, je pourrais même le comparer au père Uchiha si mon sang se glaçait à chacun de ses mots, mais ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement. Je me lève du canapé et vais chercher les affaires que Temari m'a sorties. Le glaçon venait d'enlever les draps à l'odeur de cannelle et me jette un bref regard avant de m'indiquer qu'il a mis les affaires sur la chaise de bureau. Je les prends puis file rapidement dans la salle de bain. N'ayant absolument rien comme effets personnel, je prends le shampoing et le savon qui semble appartenir à Temari, à moins que le glaçon se lave avec du gel douche à la vanille ! Une fois ma douche terminée, j'enfile le pyjama de Temari qui est composé d'un leggin noir et d'un long tee-shirt bleu clair. Je brosse mes cheveux, les attache en une tresse qui tombe sur mon épaule gauche, puis quitte la salle de bain. Mon mal de tête étant toujours présent, je vais dans le salon et me racle la gorge devant le glaçon qui est attablé à lire un épais dossier. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

_ Auriez-vous une aspirine ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai mal au crâne et...

Il ne m'écoute même pas, il se lève et part dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec un cachet en me disant :

_ Les verres sont dans le placard du haut, au-dessus de l'évier.

_ Merci.

Quelle amabilité ! Je confirme le côté pas très loquace et pas très sociable. Je prends mon médicament, nettoie le verre et retourne dans le salon en disant :

_ Je vais aller me coucher je pense.

_ ...

_ Je suis désolée de devoir occuper votre chambre.

_ J'ai le canapé.

D'accord, même en voulant être un peu courtoise ou polie, il reste froid ! Je sens que mes journées vont être longues ! Déjà parce que je ne dois pas sortir de cet appartement, mais aussi parce que je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps avec un mur ! Je vais dans la chambre du glaçon et me mets dans le lit. Les draps sentent la lessive, ce qui me fait constater que cette odeur de cannelle doit être celle du glaçon ! Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. En aidant la police, j'ai accepté de mettre ma vie en pause. Bon, il est vrai que ma vie n'a rien de très passionnant ou intéressant, mais c'est ma vie ! Je ne verrais pas Tenten pendant je ne sais combien de temps, elle doit être morte de peur à cause de mon coup de fil ! Neji saura la rassurer j'espère, enfin, lui non plus n'est pas très doué pour tout ce qui est social mais déjà bien plus que le glaçon et ça depuis qu'il est avec ma meilleure amie. En y repensant, il a vraiment changé depuis. Lui qui ne parlait que pour les choses importante, maintenant il tient des conversations entière, même si c'est pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! Comme quoi l'amour peut changer les gens ! En une fraction de seconde je revois Sasuke la veille de leur réunion... J'ai une soudaine envie de vomir... Quelle cruche j'ai fait ! Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Je me dégoute. Je chasse ces images pour me forcer à imaginer ce qui serait une bien meilleure pensée, comme les livres par exemple. Je n'en ai pas vu d'ailleurs dans l'appartement, dommage. Je prends une position plus agréable et finis par m'endormir.

Une semaine s'est passée depuis que j'ai atterris chez les Sabaku. Temari a des horaires plutôt fatigantes, elle travail un coup de nuit, un coup d'après-midi, un coup du matin. Rien n'est régulier et je n'aurais pas plus que ça apprécié ce genre de boulot, mais bon, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. A chaque fois qu'elle est à l'appartement, on passe du temps ensemble. On se tutoie maintenant et ma première impression était la bonne, Temari est une femme adorable, d'une vrai gentillesse. Mais elle a aussi un fort caractère et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots devant son frère, toujours en train de lui demander de faire des efforts avec moi, le pauvre ! Lui, par contre, est toujours identique. Froid, vraiment pas loquace et je ne l'ai encore pas vu une seule fois sourire. Ils sont vraiment l'opposé l'un de l'autre, autant physiquement que caractériellement. Sans être mis au courant, personne ne croirait qu'ils sont frère et sœur !

Temari m'a informer que mon père avait fait une déclaration de disparition à mon sujet, chose que la police, bien qu'au courant de l'affaire, à mit en place avec plaisir. Elle m'a dit que cette disparition était une excellente chose pour camoufler la situation. Elle m'a dit aussi que l'affaire avançait, doucement mais sûrement si je reprends ses propos. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça change pour moi, mais j'évite de poser les questions. A vrai dire, j'évite le sujet tout court, je me sens tellement nulle de mettre faite bernée à ce point ! Et puis devoir avouer que j'étais la future épouse du bras droit de l'affaire, donc évidemment révélée que je couchais avec lui, me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Je sais bien qu'un jour où l'autre je devrais en parler et d'autant plus au tribunal, mais tant que je pouvais encore contrôler ça, c'était bien. Je pense que de toute façon, ils sont forcément au courant vu que ma relation avec Sasuke doit être notée dans le dossier ! Cette idée me fait grimacer... Je regarde le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à ma droite, je constate qu'il est 8H. Tous est silencieux dans l'appartement donc je ne veux pas me lever maintenant. Le glaçon dort sur le canapé, je ne veux pas encore me retrouver seule avec lui, encore moins au réveil ! Temari m'a apporté des affaires. Non pas que ses vêtements ne soit pas à ma taille, mais les sous-vêtements par contre... Bref, et puis elle m'a pris quelques livres à la bibliothèque du coin comme elle me l'a précisé, ce qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir, au moins, quand elle n'est pas là, j'ai de quoi oublier le silence pesant qui règne entre le glaçon et moi ! La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je vois la tête blonde de Temari me sourire.

_ Tu es réveillée ! Je viens de rentrer, je suis nase !

Elle se met à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle soupire, alors je lui demande si sa nuit de boulot n'était pas trop dur.

_ Bah, comme d'habitude. Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant trois jours la semaine prochaine, je brifferais mon frère pour qu'il se motive un peu.

Le pauvre, il va encore se faire remonter les bretelles à cause de moi. Voulant lui épargner cela, je dis :

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit silencieux. Et puis je me sens un peu coupable. Je lui pique sa chambre et en plus tu l'engueule tout le temps à cause de moi !

Elle me fixe en fronçant les sourcils un moment, puis elle se tourne, se met en tailleur face à moi et dit :

_ Alors, Gaara ne dort que très peu donc rassure-toi, ça ne le gêne pas le moins du monde que tu prennes sa chambre, sinon, on aurait partagé la mienne toi et moi ! Et puis, je ne l'engueule pas à cause de toi, bon un peu, mais c'est toujours comme ça entre nous. Ça fait des années qu'on vit ensemble mon frère et moi et il est habitué à moi et mon caractère de cochon ! J'essaye juste de lui apprendre à être un peu plus sociable, ça lui ferait du bien, mais encore faut-il qu'il s'en rende compte. Surtout ne te sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

Elle me fait un beau sourire, celui qui me réconforte, puis continue d'une voix plus timide :

_ Je voulais te poser une question, je peux ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Tu es... amoureuse d'Uchiha Sa...

_ Non.

Je savais qu'un moment donné ou à un autre ça arriverais... Je soupire puis me dis que c'est mieux d'en parler avec Temari qu'avec son frère. Je lui explique alors la relation que j'avais avec lui, comment il était avec moi et l'amertume qui m'habite depuis que je connais la vérité à son sujet. Elle me prend dans ses bras puis me dit :

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu sais.

Elle me lâche puis me regarde en souriant avant de continuer :

_ Je serais flattée moi à ta place, ce genre de type ne choisisse pas n'importe quelle femme ! Moi je peux t'assurer qu'il t'a choisi parce que tu es vraiment une très belle femme.

_ Et bien j'aurais préférée être moche alors.

Elle rigole et moi aussi, ce qui me détends un peu. Elle descend du lit et me dit qu'elle va aller se coucher car elle reprend à 13H. Avant de quitter la chambre elle me prévient que son frère est levé depuis un moment et que je peux en faire de même. Je lui souris puis me lève. Je vais dans le salon et retrouve le glaçon attablé, toujours à étudier son foutu dossier. Je le salue et, comme chaque jour, il me répond d'un hochement de tête. Je me fais un thé puis m'assois face à lui. En le regardant je me dis que ce serais peut-être bien que j'y mette un peu du mien aussi et puis vu qu'il me protège (de rien pour l'instant mais bon) et qu'il me file sa chambre je pourrais peut-être aider sa sœur dans sa quête à lui faire accepter des liens sociaux ! C'est dans cette optique que j'engage la conversation :

_ C'est quoi votre dossier ?

Il relève la tête et me fixe. Ça doit le surprendre, la dernière fois que je lui ai adressée la parole consciemment et sans aucune obligation était mon premier soir chez eux.

_ Uchiha.

J'aurais dû poser une autre question, voilà que je me sens mal face à lui, encore plus que d'habitude. S'il étudie ce dossier c'est qu'il est automatiquement au courant de mon lien avec le fils cadet.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mais pour veiller à votre sécurité.

Soit il lit dans mes pensées, soit il est fichtrement perspicace ! Je lui fais un petit sourire forcé qu'il remarque évidemment et il me dit :

_ Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes la seule encore en vie après avoir accepté sa demande en mariage.

Non ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! Mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Un silence s'installe alors je cherche un sujet de conversation...

_ Vous êtes obligé de rester à domicile à cause de moi ?

Une nouvelle fois il relève la tête et me fixe. Il fait un tout petit sourire à peine visible et me répond :

_ Je suis un agent de la protection des témoins, mon rôle est de protéger le témoin qu'on me confie. C'est mon travail, j'exécute les ordres.

_ Et ça vous conviens ?

_ A l'évidence.

Il ne me regarde plus et mes yeux se perdent sur le dossier qu'il lit. Je revois alors le visage de Sasuke... Mes souvenirs proches refont surface, surtout cette nuit qui me traumatise et qui fait que je me sens sale à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je me sens tellement bête et cette idée n'arrive pas à disparaitre.

_ Plus vous y penserez plus vous vous ferez du mal.

Je reprends une certaine consistance et le regarde.

_ Vous êtes télépathe ?

J'ironise bien sûr et j'arrive même à lui décrocher un petit sourire, léger, comme le précédent.

_ J'ai habité chez les Uchiha pendant trois mois, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Enfin, je veux dire, il y a peut-être des informations qui...

_ Vous pourriez, si vous le vouliez.

Je crois comprendre pourquoi il me dit ça, enfin, ce que moi j'y comprends c'est qu'il faudrait que je veuille lui donné des informations à lui, soit lui raconter ma vie de future épouse ! Ce qui évidemment n'ai pas si facile que ça et encore moins avec lui.

_ Prenez votre temps, mais dites-vous bien que je ne suis pas là pour vous juger.

Il me l'a déjà dit ça, pourtant cette fois, il parait beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude. Je le fixe, tenant son regard. C'est fou comme cet homme est un contraire à lui-même. Il n'est vraiment pas très social pourtant, il fait un métier où il doit protéger des personnes qu'il ne connait pas. Il a un regard sévère et pourtant j'y décèle une certaine douceur. Il est très froid, pourtant il est terriblement beau. Oups, je viens de penser à ça alors que je le fixe et je sens mes joues chauffées, ce qui veut dire que je rougis. Et dire que ça aussi c'est un tic qui avait presque totalement disparu... Je plonge mes yeux dans ma tasse et dis :

_ L'aîné, Itachi, m'a aidé.

Voyant qu'il reste silencieux et qu'il me fixe toujours, je continue :

_ La veille de mon départ il m'a suggéré de les espionner et c'est comme ça que j'ai su ce qu'ils étaient. Et puis il m'a dit quelque chose aussi qui m'a marqué. Il m'a dit qu'une fois que je serais... mariée à son frère je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. Je crois qu'il voulait me protéger mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

_ Vous devriez, sans son intervention, vous auriez épousé Uchiha et vous auriez finis comme Mikoto.

Je lève la tête et le fixe. Alors mes appréhensions concernant leur mère, comme quoi elle avait peur de son mari, était vrai ! La pauvre. En y repensant, elle était bien plus à l'aise et nettement moins apeurée quand je l'ai vu le matin où je suis allé au poste de police. Je lui souris, puis je lui parle des écriteaux sur les portes, donnant les noms que j'avais retenu et à quelle pièce cela correspond. Cette information, il l'a note sur un calepin, je suis donc contente de l'avoir aidé. En plus, j'ai réussi à avoir une discussion avec lui, ce qui ravira sa sœur quand je lui dirais ! Je m'apprête à aller prendre une douche, mais arrivée devant l'entrée du couloir je me retourne vers lui et dis :

_ On pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, comme avec votre sœur, non ?

_ Si vous voulez.

Je souris alors qu'il est encore le nez dans son dossier. Je vais prendre ma douche, contente.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis, je vous partage le chapitre 3! Mais avant, réponses à vos reviews

 **Menthe** **(Guest): merci, ravie que ça te plaise =) alors sans révéler trop d'informations, oui il y aura l'envers du décor et ce que pense Sasuke, juste un peu de patience ça arrive!**

 **AkaneMitsuki** **: merci beaucoup, voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise autant =)**

 **liloo27** **(Guest): merci ;) voilà la suite**

 **Vicca13: alors je te rassure, comme j'ai dit à Menthe, oui Sasuke va faire une belle apparition mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, sinon il n'y a plus de surprise =) d'ailleurs, le piment arrive bientôt lol**

 **J'ai eu une autre reviews que je ne retrouve pas dans mes mails, mais je sais que la personne m'a dit que ça allait un peu trop vite et que c'était dommage! Je ne dénigre pas du tout, au contraire, j'aime bien les reviews constructive, quelles soient positives ou négatives. Après, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va si vite que ça, mais je peux me tromper!**

Voilà! Bon et bien, bonne lecture mes amours ;)

Chapitre 3 : **Révélations**

 **POV Gaara**

Tema est partit hier soir pour Suna. Elle va voir Kankurô. A chaque fois qu'elle prend quelques jours de repos c'est pour aller voir mon abrutit de frangin en clamant que c'est son rôle d'aînée que de veiller sur nous ! Evidemment, une fois que le colis était endormit, j'ai eu le droit à tout un tas de remontrance avant qu'elle parte. J'ai eu le droit à son fabuleux cours sur le social, comme quoi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ! Loupé la sœur, je vis très bien sans et malgré ce qu'elle en pense, ce n'est sûrement pas le colis qui réussira à me faire dire le contraire. Elle se fou de ma gueule en plus, oser me dire que je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! Bien sûr que si, j'aime ma sœur et, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, j'aime mon frère. Les femmes sont une source d'ennuis donc la seule que j'accepte d'aimer est ma sœur, par pur obligation. Bon je dois bien avoué que ce n'est pas que de l'obligation. Ma sœur, c'est ma sœur, personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal, même Kankurô, et surtout pas ce flemmard de Shikamaru qu'elle voit en secret, si elle me croit assez idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Les autres femmes je m'en fou. Et puis c'est quoi son intérêt pour le colis ? Une nunuche prête à épouser un Uchiha ne devrait pas avoir autant d'intérêts aux yeux de Tema ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de si intéressant. Tema m'assure que cette femme est bien plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait : j'ai encore rien remarqué dans ce sens. Qu'elle est courageuse : quel courage y a-t-il à se rendre chez les flics en pignochant ? Qu'elle est très belle : ... Bon ok, je dois l'avouer elle est très belle mais on s'en fou royal, surtout en se doutant que c'est surement ça qui l'a mise dans les filets du Uchiha ! Qu'elle pourrait me surprendre : je demande à voir. Que sa gentillesse me ferait un bien fou : je n'en veux pas, de toute façon, nos relations sont purement professionnelles... Non sérieusement, cette Hyûga ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Mon intérêt vis-à-vis d'elle est de récupérer toutes les informations qu'elle possède sur les Uchiha pour enfin boucler cette affaire et mettre le père et ses fils derrière les barreaux, voir, sur la chaise électrique si on rétabli la peine de mort ! Il serait d'ailleurs peut-être temps qu'elle crache ses infos la demoiselle. D'après le dossier, elle devait se marier à Sasuke Uchiha dans un mois et demi et ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle habitait chez les Uchiha, donc elle doit avoir des infos croustillantes que personne n'a su obtenir avant, d'où le fait que c'est un témoin clé. Si je me réfère à ce qu'en dit ma sœur, ce n'est qu'en étant un minimum sociable avec le colis que j'aurais ces infos ! Je sens que ça va vite me gonfler... Mon portable sonne, affichant un appel de Baki. Je me faufile dans la cuisine pour que le colis, installée sur le canapé à regarder un foutu dessin animé, n'entende rien.

_ Sabaku, j'écoute.

_ Il y a du nouveau, mais pas glorieux, me dit mon supérieur d'une voix inquiétante. Les Uchiha sont surement là-dessous, l'amie de ton colis, une certaine Tenten, s'est faite agresser cette nuit.

_ Et ?

_ Elle est sous protection à l'hôpital pour l'instant, dans le coma. D'après le corps médical, elle aurait subi un traumatisme crânien ainsi que de nombreuses agressions physique.

_ Viol ?

_ Non, mais ils l'ont bien amoché. Il faut espérer qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir l'interroger. Elle pourrait envenimer la position des Uchiha si c'est bien eux qui l'ont agressé.

Après l'avoir remercier pour les infos, je raccroche et retourne dans le salon. Je vais bien galérer pour dire ça au colis, elle va forcément fondre en larmes ! Que dit la notice Tema sur le sujet déjà ? Ah oui, un réconfort amical comme un câlin... Org, parfois je déteste mon métier.

 **POV Hinata**

Il revient vers moi et me fixe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'assoit sur la table basse devant moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Je tiens son regard puis fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend exactement ? Apparemment rien, puisqu'il vient de se redresser pour retourner sur la table du salon à étudier son foutu dossier Uchiha. Je me concentre de nouveau sur mon dessin animé quand j'entends mon agent protecteur passer une commande de pizza au téléphone. Quinze minutes plus tard, il me demande d'aller dans la cuisine pendant qu'il recevra le livreur qui vient de sonner à la porte. J'obéis sans broncher, après tout, c'est son taf de me protéger. En moins de cinq minutes il ouvre la porte de la cuisine et me dit de venir manger. Je m'installe sur le canapé pendant qu'il ramène deux shooter et une bouteille de vodka pour accompagner la pizza déjà fumante sur la table basse.

_ Un petit remontant ?

Je ne bois pas, ou presque jamais, mais il n'attend pas ma réponse et sert les deux verres. Il se sert une part de pizza puis me fixe. Je me sers aussi, elle a l'air délicieuse et j'ai faim. Entre deux bouchées, je dis :

_ Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

Il ne dit rien et m'ignore complètement d'ailleurs. Une fois sa pizza fini, il boit son verre cul sec puis me fixe. Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser saouler par lui ? Il veut quoi ? Des infos ? Après une minute de regards acharnés, je capitule et bois le verre d'un trait. Je sens la liqueur chauffer dans ma gorge et une grimace se forme sur mon visage. Par la suite, le deuxième et troisième verre semble plus facile à avaler. Je sens ma tête qui tourne légèrement mais je vais plutôt bien, c'est même agréable de ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir ! Je me sers un autre verre puis remarque que mon agent protecteur est au soda, je le soupçonne de vraiment vouloir me saouler ! Je lui fais un sourire. Quand je suis légèrement sous alcool, je ne sais plus comment faire semblant, du coup, mon vrai moi revient au galop, ce qui va surement l'enchanter !

_ Vous êtes mauvais joueur, un verre et Môsieur se stoppe ! Vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle ?

Il ne dit rien évidemment mais me fixe comme si ce que je disais était une part de vérité. Après une nouvelle part de pizza, sa voix résonne enfin :

_ Parlez-moi des Uchiha.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant plutôt méchamment. Alors c'est ça qu'il voulait ? Très finement joué, mais hors de question que je réponde. Je me terre dans le silence puis au bout de quelque minute il me dit :

_ Votre amie est une nouvelle victime des Uchiha.

Quoi ? Tenten est... Ce n'est pas possible... Des larmes obstruent ma vue avant de glisser sur mes joues. Mes mains se mettent à trembler et ma respiration se fait difficile. C'est horrible, je ne peux pas imaginer que Tenten... Je fixe, sans regarder, un point plus foncé sur le bois clair de la table basse, pouvant en décrire chaque tourbillon. Ma vision passionnante est perturbée par le corps de Gaara qui vient de s'assoir devant moi sur la table basse. Je lève doucement mes yeux vers lui et le fixe.

_ Elle est dans le coma, à l'hôpital.

Je sens un poids énorme sur mes épaules devenir bien plus léger. Elle est en vie. Elle est vivante, dans le coma, mais vivante. De nouvelles larmes coulent mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

_ Parlez-moi des Uchiha.

_ ...

_ Vous pouvez nous aider.

Je soupire fortement puis regarde un nouveau point sans importance qui semble être le pied tordu de la table basse. Je me mets alors à parler, racontant mes six mois en compagnie de Sasuke, en omettant évidemment les moments intimes. Je lui raconte comment je l'ai rencontré, comment il m'a séduite, quand il m'a demandé en mariage et les raisons qui m'ont fait accepter. Je ne le regarde pas, j'ai tellement honte de moi. Je continue mon récit avec mon vécu chez les Uchiha, les détails de cette maison étrange. Je lui explique ce qu'a dit Itachi pour que j'en vienne à espionner. Je lui donne les détails de cette foutu discussion que j'ai entendu puis lui raconte mon appel à Tenten avant de rentrer dans le poste de police. C'est à cet instant que je lève les yeux vers lui. Je me rends compte que c'est de ma faute si ma meilleure amie en est là. Mes larmes coulent toujours et Gaara affiche un visage impassible.

_ Mon dieu, je suis vraiment une idiote. Si je n'avais pas appelé Tenten ils n'auraient...

_ Ils savaient de toute façon.

Je l'interroge d'un regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il soupire, comme blasé de devoir faire une longue phrase.

_ Vous leur avez dit qui elle était pour vous je suppose ?

Il a raison, Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, il ne lui était donc pas difficile de la retrouver. Mais si c'est vraiment une attaque des Uchiha pourquoi...

_ Comment savez-vous que ce sont les Uchiha qui ont agressé Tenten ?

_ Simple supposition.

_ Si c'est bien eux, pourquoi est-elle encore en vie ?

Ma question semble pertinente puisqu'il fronce ses sourcils presque invisibles. Il reste silencieux un moment puis dit :

_ Le lien avec vous.

Pas faux non plus, mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie dans ce cas ? D'après ce que je sais de cette famille mafieuse, ils n'auraient jamais laissé une personne susceptible de les mettre à jour, en vie ! Ma tête me martèle, réfléchir avec l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité n'est pas une bonne idée. Je m'affale sur le canapé et m'entoure du plaid gris foncé qui reste continuellement sur l'accoudoir. Je souris en sentant cette magnifique odeur puis fixe Gaara :

_ Vous dormez avec ça ?

Il semble légèrement étonné par ma question mais ne répond pas pour autant. Je reprends une nouvelle bouffé de cette odeur de cannelle puis dit :

_ J'adore cette odeur.

_ ...

_ Quand j'étais petite, ma mère nous faisait des roulées à la cannelle, c'était mon dessert préféré. C'est une odeur qui me rassure, qui m'apaise. Vos draps sentaient pareil quand je suis arrivé chez vous.

Je le regarde brièvement et voit un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je scrute alors cette bouche que je trouve terriblement attirante. Mais ça va pas non, allô Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je le dévisage littéralement et j'en suis consciente, mais impossible de m'arrêter. Il est vraiment très bel homme. Mystérieux, énigmatique et vraiment canon ! Faut que je me ressaisisse immédiatement, avec l'alcool qui brouille mes pensées, je serais bien capable de lui sauter dessus. Je dis alors que je vais aller me coucher tout en me levant du canapé, mais comme jamais rien ne se passe comme voulu et ayant oublié ce plaid qui m'entoure, je trébuche et tombe dans les bras de Gaara. C'est maintenant indéniable, il sent la cannelle. Il me redresse rapidement en fronçant les sourcils puis je dis :

_ Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment beau ?

Idiote, double idiote, triple IDIOTE, non mais il me prend quoi là ? Je voudrais me faire aussi petite qu'une puce et me cacher pour le reste de ma vie, sous cette forme Sasuke ne me retrouvera jamais.

_ Désolé, j'ai trop bu je crois.

Je me défais de son emprise et file me coucher aussi vite que possible. Je n'aurais jamais du boire de vodka et je crois, enfin j'espère, que je vais retenir la leçon. Je me glisse sous les draps et m'endors presque immédiatement.

 **POV Gaara**

Je confirme ce que ma sœur peut dire, elle est intelligente quand elle veut. C'est vrai que c'est étrange que les Uchiha ont laissé l'amie du colis en vie ! C'est une piste à explorer en tout cas. Et puis, mon idée de la faire boire n'est pas si mal, j'ai eu de belles infos. Je prends mon carnet et note tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Une maison aux murs insonorisés est une maison où le crime fait loi, même sous leur propre toit. Un sous-sol interdit aux femmes cache forcément quelque chose. Je fais un plan rapide de la description qu'elle m'a fait de la demeure... Je trouve ça étrange que l'aîné est voulu protéger le colis, il y a un os là-dessous. Mais, en même temps, Itachi Uchiha n'est pas le meilleur tueur du clan vu qu'il n'a que deux victimes à son actif, comparé à son cadet qui frôle la trentaine de victimes ! Mettons que l'aîné voit en Hyûga la cause de sa propre mère, c'est plausible. Ou alors, il est jaloux du cadet ! C'est lui l'aîné et pourtant Fugaku a choisi le cadet comme successeur, il voudrait donc se venger en annulant ce mariage. Mais dans ce cas, ça signifie que ce mariage aurait un impact pour le cadet ! La question c'est, quel impact ? Est-ce que la demoiselle à quelque chose qui intéresse les Uchiha ? Je ne crois pas, sa famille est haute placée, certes, mais ce n'est pas la petite entreprise embourgeoisée des Hyûga qui pourrais réellement faire bomber le torse du Fugaku ! Alors ce serait parce que le cadet tient à elle ? C'est une bonne hypothèse, faudrait creuser tout ça, Tema pourra m'aider quand elle rentrera. Et ce sous-sol qui est interdit... Je suis prêt à parier que beaucoup de chose se passe dans ce sous-sol. Si je passe ces infos à Baki il enverrait un agent en infiltration et ce membre serait obligatoirement Tema, donc je garde ça pour moi tant que ma sœur n'a pas éclairé ma lanterne. Je soupire en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise, frottant mes mains sur mon visage. _« Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment beau »_. Voilà que les pensées d'une nunuche viennent me perturber, je manque de sommeil je crois. Je ferme le dossier en y ajoutant mes notes, puis m'installe sur mon canapé et met mon plaid sur moi. Je respire l'odeur sur le tissu, mais ne sens rien de spécial à part ma propre odeur. Et puis je m'en fou, pourquoi je m'attarde sur ce détails ? Tema, revient vite, trois jours avec pour seule compagnie le colis ne me réussit pas. La première journée vient de se terminer et elle m'embrouille déjà les neurones, je ne suis pas rendu. J'aurais dû boire deux ou trois verres de plus. Non mon vieux, tu es en mission. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de dormir, ce qui s'avère utile après de longues minutes.

 **POV Hinata**

Je me suis réveillée avec un vilain mal de tête ce matin. Mais après une aspirine et une journée silencieuse en présence de mon agent protecteur, devant qui je me suis sentie un peu honteuse, ça va mieux. Je me prélasse dans mon bain pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Ça fait un bien fou. Mes muscles sont décontractés et malgré que ma tête soit encore pleine de pensées, toutes tournées vers Tenten, je me sens mieux. Je me lave, me rince, me sèche et enfile un pyjama de Temari avant de rejoindre Gaara à la table du salon. Il me donne les dernières informations sur l'état de santé de ma meilleure amie, comme quoi elle s'est réveillée mais que pour le moment les médecins refusent qu'elle soit interrogée. Je suis soulagée qu'elle soit éveillée, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça me rassure. J'affiche du coup un sourire qui s'efface peu à peu quand il continue ses explications. Tenten ainsi que Neji, vont être placés sous protection judiciaire si les soupçons de la police concernant l'agression de ma meilleure amie s'avèrent. Ils n'attendent que son interrogatoire pour s'en convaincre, ce qui sera possible d'ici ce soir d'après Gaara. Je sais que ce sera pour leur bien, mais encore une fois, je m'en sens coupable ! Au même moment, je reçois un message à entendre la sonnerie de mon portable. J'ouvre le message qui est de Tenten et grimace. Voyant ma réaction, mon protecteur me questionne d'un simple regard. Je lis alors le message à haute voix :

_ C'est Tenten, elle envoie : « méfie-toi Sasuke te veux et te trouvera ».

Je regarde Gaara qui ne semble ni inquiet, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Aucune émotion ne s'affiche sur son visage, ce qui ne m'aide pas à être calme. Il va dans la cuisine passer un coup de fil. J'essaie de savoir de quoi il parle mais mon portable sonne à nouveau. Un appel de mon ex fiancé. Mon corps tremble de partout et des larmes viennent se nicher aux bords de mes yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'à travers cet appel il pourrait être juste à côté de moi... Je fixe mon portable sans bouger. Puis la sonnerie et la vibration se stoppent pour revenir quelques secondes après en affichant un message du même contact. Je suis tellement apeuré que je ne vois même pas Gaara revenir et prendre le téléphone de mes mains. Il ouvre le message et fronce les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?

Il me fixe un moment tout en gardant son air sérieux qui m'inquiète fortement. Je réitère ma question et il me répond :

_ Prenez quelques affaires, nous allons ailleurs.

Je ne vais certainement pas lui poser plus de question, j'obéis sans plus tarder, fourrant le minimum nécessaire dans mon sac à main, heureusement que j'ai un faible pour les grands sacs ! J'enfile des vêtements puis mon manteau en le voyant mettre sa veste en cuir, puis nous quittons l'appartement. Je reste derrière Gaara qui marche calmement jusqu'au sous-sol. Il me fait monter à l'arrière de sa voiture et m'ordonne de rester allongée. Immobile, j'hésite à regarder le message que j'ai reçu. Si mon agent protecteur à réagit ainsi, je ne crois pas que ce message soit tout mignon. Je renonce à le lire et attend. Il roule vite, je vois le ciel légèrement nuageux, et dont la couleur annonce l'arrivée de la nuit, défilé à grande vitesse. Il finit par se garer et se tourne vers moi en disant :

_ Ne bougez pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il sort de la voiture et j'entends le bip de la fermeture centralisée des portes. Je cale mes pensées sur ma respiration, essayant de la garder régulière. Je sursaute quand j'entends de nouveau le bip des portes. Gaara m'ouvre la porte, me fait sortir, attrape mon bras et me conduit, à ce que je vois, à une chambre de motel pas très glorieux. Il ouvre la porte d'une chambre par un passe puis me fait entrer avant de lâcher mon bras. La pièce est petite, habitée uniquement d'un lit double, d'un meuble où se tient un téléviseur et d'une porte d'où je devine une salle de bain. Je le regarde fermer les rideaux de la petite fenêtre à côté de la porte, nous plongeant dans une légère obscurité. Il pose son revolver sur la table de chevet côté porte et retire sa veste.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je resterais sur la chaise.

Je regarde alors la chaise et le lit. Mon esprit me joue des tours parce que je viens de m'imaginer en train de me blottir dans les bras de Gaara sur ce lit... Faut que je me calme. Je préfère ne rien lui répondre et enlève mon manteau. Je vais dans la toute petite salle de bain avec mon sac pour me remettre en pyjama. Malheureusement, je l'ai oublié sur la chaise du bureau dans la chambre. Je grimace et reviens vers mon agent en disant timidement :

_ Je n'ai pas pris de pyjama.

Il me fixe un instant puis fouille dans son sac pour me lancer un de ses tee-shirts. Je le remercie rapidement puis file me changer. Mon dieu, c'est horrible. Le tee-shirt de Gaara sens la cannelle, comme lui, et même s'il m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux, je me sens mal à l'aise et n'ose pas quitter la salle de bain. Après-tout, je ne suis qu'en sous-vêtements en dessous et mes pensées perverses s'en donne à cœur joie ! J'inspire profondément puis quitte la salle de bain, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Je me mets sous les couvertures du lit et fixe un dessin sur celles-ci. Il passe un coup de fil une fois dans la salle de bain. J'écoute mais ne comprends pas grand-chose. Il revient au bout de dix minutes en me disant :

_ Votre amie a déposé plainte contre l'Uchiha. Elle et son mari sont sous la protection des témoins, un collègue à moi, très compétant.

Je hoche la tête et me sens rassurée de les savoir hors de danger, enfin, surtout protéger et à deux. Je torture mes doigts et demande :

_ C'était quoi le message ?

Il me regarde puis répond :

_ Mon adresse.

J'écarquille les yeux en le fixant. Mon cœur vient de se mettre à battre à une vitesse phénoménale, ma respiration s'est accélérée. Il s'assoit sur le lit, côté porte, et me dit d'un ton calme :

_ Ne paniquez pas.

Je me force à sourire en hochant la tête, mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant.

_ Vous devriez dormir un peu.

Il se lève du lit mais je lui attrape le poignet, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Il me fixe puis je lui dis :

_ Restez près de moi, s'il vous plait.

_ Je vais juste à un mètre à peine, sur la chaise.

Je regarde la chaise puis remets mes yeux dans ceux de Gaara sans rien dire. Je lui lâche le poignet et continue de le fixer. Il soupire puis s'assoit à côté de moi, s'adossant contre le mur. Je le remercie faiblement puis m'allonge, respirant calmement et reniflant discrètement l'odeur du tee-shirt parce que, je le sais, ça va m'apaiser. Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir l'adresse de mon agent ? Je sais maintenant que c'est bien les Uchiha qui ont agressé ma meilleure amie, ce qui ne fait que m'angoisser encore plus, car pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ? Si seulement je pouvais parler avec Tenten, lui demandé si elle sait exactement qui l'a agressé dans les Uchiha, savoir ce qui s'est passé... Elle m'a dit que Sasuke me voulait, mais comment sait-elle ? Je finis par m'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou mes amours de lecteurs! Tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard, mais c'est les vacances scolaires chez moi et je préparais les 18 ans de mon aîné du coup j'étais overbooké, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié! Je réponds à vos reviews:

Menthe: je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublié de faire appelé sa propre famille pour crédibiliser les choses! oups! Pour ce qui est de lui dire pour Tenten, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très intelligent de prévenir Hinata mais sur le coup je n'y ai pas réfléchis... Merci pour ta reviews, je vais me relire plus calmement maintenant!

Vicca13: merci pour ta review ;) j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire!

Cicidy: merci pour ta review. désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, pourtant je fais attention mais bon! je pense que les attirances ne se contrôlent pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit! j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ;)

Voilà pour les reviews. A présent, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous serez conquis, lol! Bisous

Chapitre 4 : **Chez les Uchiha**

 **POV externe**

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées chez les Uchiha. Lorsque Sasuke était rentré à la maison et avait été informé que sa future épouse passait la journée avec sa meilleure amie, il avait soupiré. Puis voyant qu'elle ne rentrait pas, l'inquiétude avait été visible dans ses yeux. Itachi s'en réjouissait, silencieusement bien sûr, tout comme Mikoto d'ailleurs. Sasuke avait passé la nuit à tourner en rond dans le grand salon. Au lever du jour, Itachi l'avait trouvé endormit la tête sur la table. Le cadet des frères n'avait jamais montré le moindre débordement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait toujours effectué les ordres de son père avec loyauté et au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait fini par apprécier d'être un maître en la matière. Ses premiers meurtres avaient été difficile, il avait tout de même une conscience, mais d'être autant craint d'un simple regard par ses victimes avait eu raison de sa conscience et l'avait transformé en un tueur de sang-froid. L'aîné lui, n'était pas prêt de dire adieu à sa conscience. Il est la plus grande désolation de Fugaku et le plus bel espoir de Mikoto. Itachi était considéré comme un génie par son père. Il avait un score parfait au lancé de couteau, un apprentissage rapide et très évolutif, une intelligence développée et une parfaite maîtrise du combat. Mais il refusait de tuer, malgré que son père le délaisse pour ça. Son premier meurtre était une femme qui s'était infiltré chez les Uchiha et qui l'avait payé de sa vie. Itachi avait fermé les yeux en lançant son couteau en plein cœur. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant trop de nuit et sans Mikoto, il ne se serait jamais remis de cette mésaventure, il n'avait alors que douze ans. C'est à partir de là, qu'Itachi avait eu un véritable lien avec sa mère. Il avait appris l'art de la comédie pour que son père ne veuille pas l'éliminer pour incompétence, comme sa mère faisait depuis leur première année de mariage. Sa deuxième victime avait été un sous-fifre de son père qui tentait de peloter Mikoto pendant que le patron était en sortit administrative. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas réussi à faire plus qu'effleuré les fesses de la femme du patriarche qu'Itachi avait déjà placé son couteau sous sa gorge, appuyant fortement sur la jugulaire qu'il avait tranché après l'avoir averti. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas pareil à son aîné. Désireux d'être remarqué par son père, il avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour être aimé à sa juste valeur. Il n'était pas le génie qu'était son frère, ses scores étaient horriblement médiocre, son intelligence était tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, seul sa maîtrise du combat l'aidait, sans pour autant être équivalent à celle de l'aîné. Il fuyait les bras cajoleur de sa mère pour s'acharner à être ce que son père attendait de lui. Il passait son temps à s'entraîné dans le sous-sol, chaque jour sans relâche. Il avait, à deux reprise, frôler l'épuisement totale. Mais sa persévérance avait finis par payé, Fugaku avait les yeux posés sur son cadet, admirant presque sa progression. Le patriarche, déçu du gâchis de son aîné, trouva un nouveau souffle dans la volonté de son cadet. Il avait même été jusqu'à l'encourager dans ses efforts, applaudissant sa progression devant le reste de la famille. Itachi n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, son père l'enterrerait et qu'il élèverait son cadet au rang de successeur. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait lui aussi un plan en tête. L'amour qu'Itachi portait à son petit frère ne s'était jamais amenuisé, même après tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis sans l'once d'un remord. Lorsque Fugaku avait annoncé le choix de son successeur, Itachi avait souri et s'était empressé de féliciter son frère en lui promettant d'être son bouclier et son stratège. Le père avait alors accepté de ne pas éliminer son gâchis de fils, croyant fermement qu'il serait utile au cadet. Fugaku en voulait à son épouse, il considérait que c'était de sa faute si son aîné était si peu enclin à l'entreprise familiale, et Mikoto avait accepté son sort sans broncher. La violence elle connaissait, alors si c'était pour protéger ses fils, elle acceptait. Si elle n'avait rien dit à Itachi s'était pour l'épargner et puis, elle savait à qui elle était mariée.

Lorsque Fugaku avait annoncé, lors des dix-huit ans de son cadet, qu'un Uchiha se devait d'être accompagné d'une belle femme à son bras pour finaliser sa couverture, Itachi savait. Cette femme devrait plaire au père avant de plaire au fils et si lui-même n'avait jamais daigné présenter une seule femme à sa famille s'était pour qu'elles restent en vie. Mais le cadet ne le voyait pas du même œil, pour Sasuke, les paroles de son père étaient une évidence. Il avait alors entreprit de chercher cette femme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire, il était très beau garçon, les filles lui courait après. Malheureusement, le père n'appréciait pas les petite minettes que son cadet dénichait. Désemparé, il avait demandé conseil à son frère aîné et ce dernier avait insisté sur le fait qu'une femme n'est pas un jeu. Sasuke avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que son aîné entendait comme étant une évidence et avait monté ses recherches un cran au-dessus. Il était décidé à se trouver une belle femme, intelligente, mais pas trop comme avait dit son père. Après plusieurs mois, il avait rencontré un jeune médecin qui répondait au nom de Sakura Haruno. Une belle femme qui était littéralement tombé amoureuse de Sasuke. Malgré son intelligence, les sentiments qu'elle portait au cadet des Uchiha effaçaient tout bon sens. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau ténébreux, qui lui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'approbation de son père. Il n'avait aucun sentiments à proprement parlé pour la jeune femme, mais il l'a trouvait assez belle pour en faire sa compagne. Sakura n'eut besoin que d'un repas en compagnie des Uchiha pour comprendre que son amour pour Sasuke la perdrait. Elle était peut-être aveugle au vrai Sasuke, mais certainement pas envers le père et patriarche Fugaku Uchiha. Le soir même, elle avait révélé ses craintes à son amant qui les avait révélés à son père. Le lendemain, le patriarche avait donné l'ordre à son cadet de se débarrassé de la rose. Chose faite en peu de temps et de la main du cadet qui n'eut aucun remords par la suite, jugeant que la volonté de son père était nettement supérieure à toute chose. Par la suite, Sasuke n'avait eu que des aventures, sans jamais présenter qui que ce soit à sa famille et encore moins au patriarche.

Jusque-là, la routine d'assassin avait repris son cours, sous les stratagèmes de l'aîné qui était obligé de gardé sa couverture. Puis Sasuke avait rencontré Hinata. La demoiselle travaillait pour son père et avait littéralement envouté le cadet. Sasuke ne faisait que de parler d'elle. Il n'en parlait pas comme il avait parlé de Sakura, non, il en parlait comme un enfant en admiration devant le plus beau des cadeaux de noël. Itachi n'avait rien dit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Si son cadet de frère était tombé amoureux d'elle, ce qui devait être le cas, deux solutions s'offraient à lui. Premièrement : cette jeune femme plairait au père et serait assez idiote pour se faire avoir et épouser son cadet pour finir aussi malheureuse que sa mère. Deuxièmement : elle ferait tellement tourner la tête au cadet qu'il finirait par se retourner contre son père. Itachi n'avait pas imaginé d'autre scénario, pourtant s'était un tout autre angle de vue qui s'était offert à lui ces six derniers mois. Hinata n'était pas une idiote, mais le fait d'avoir été délaisser aussi longtemps par sa propre famille l'avait rendu aveugle à la véritable nature de son fiancé. Elle n'était pourtant pas amoureuse du cadet selon Itachi, elle avait peut-être une attirance au quelque chose du genre pour Sasuke mais pas d'amour. Itachi avait rapidement compris pourquoi son frère avait fait tant d'éloge de sa copine, Hinata était d'une rare beauté et d'une véritable gentillesse. L'aîné avait gardé un œil sur elle, espérant la protéger du même sort que sa mère et apparemment, en vue de ces deux dernières semaines, il avait peut-être réussi. Mais quand il avait vu dans quel état cela mettait son petit frère, il avait malgré tout quelques remords. Le cadet des Uchiha aimait sincèrement Hinata. Depuis qu'elle était partit de la demeure Uchiha, il ne vivait plus vraiment. Il ne mettait plus un orteil dans sa chambre, se nourrissait très peu et seulement quand sa mère s'énervait. Il refusait même les missions meurtrières que son père lui donnait. Quand les informations à la télévision avait averti que Hiashi Hyûga déplorait la disparition de sa fille, Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils et était partit se défouler au lancé de couteau dans le sous-sol. Itachi l'avait rejoint pour savoir ce que ressentait réellement son cadet. Ses soupçons étaient alors fondés, Sasuke était éperdument amoureux de Hinata. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi voyait son petit frère pleurer. Cette vision l'attristait, mais il ne pouvait pas aider son frère, même si Sasuke n'était plus une menace pour Hinata, Fugaku le restait. La police était venue interroger le cadet, expliquant qu'un fiancé devait avoir envie de connaître la situation de sa belle. Sasuke avait parfaitement rempli son rôle, quoi que peu compliqué étant donné qu'il était sincèrement inquiet. L'aîné se sentait en supériorité que de voir que son cadet n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que sa fiancée soit partie de son plein gré.

Mais tout cela était sans compter sur le patriarche qui était difficile à duper. Le père, une fois la police repartit, avait annoncé que Hinata était une menace pour eux et qu'elle devait être éliminée. Sur ces paroles, Sasuke avait était comme électrisé, foudroyé... Itachi pouvait alors voir l'idée que son cadet se retourne contre son père se profiler...

 **POV Sasuke**

Treize jours, ça fait treize jours qu'elle a disparue et mon père ose insinuer qu'elle nous a trahis ! Quel culot. Hinata ne ferait jamais cela, Hinata voulait devenir ma femme, pourquoi aurait-elle changé d'avis à la dernière minutes et sans aucune raison valable ? Il ne s'était absolument rien passé pour qu'elle ait envie de me quitter ! Non, je ne peux pas croire ce que mon père insinue. Je le regarde d'un mauvais œil, je sais que c'est faux, je connais ma future femme, elle ne m'aurait jamais trahis, c'est impossible. Je le vois fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un calepin de couleur bleu. Ce calepin appartient à Kizame, je le sais pour avoir de temps en temps travaillé avec lui, un bon élément d'ailleurs. Il l'ouvre puis se met à lire avant de me fixer. Il joint ses mains sous son menton puis me dit :

_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas le croire mais...

_ Non père, je refuse que Hinata soit une ennemi. Elle ne m'aurait jamais trahi, vous comprenez ? Elle n'est pas comme ça.

_ Sasuke, tes sentiments t'aveuglent.

_ Vos sentiments envers mère vous ont aveuglé vous ?

Je le menace en fronçant les sourcils et en haussant le ton, il n'a pas le droit de dire de telles chose, ni de vouloir me privée d'elle. Mais ma surprise est grande quand je le vois rire.

_ Parce que tu crois que j'ai un quelconque sentiment pour ta mère ? Elle fait partit de ma couverture, tout comme Hinata devait faire partie de la tienne. La femme que tu épouseras sera là pour camoufler, jouer l'épouse parfaite, te donner des enfants et voilà tout. Un Uchiha n'a pas à se privé des plaisirs de la vie. Des femmes tu en auras autant que tu veux, mais il en faut une pour te rendre clean aux yeux trop curieux.

Il se fiche de moi ? Je ne veux pas autant de femme qu'il le prétend, j'en veux une : Hinata. Il me lance le calepin et dit :

_ Cette pétasse qui te servait de fiancée était loin d'être aussi naïve qu'on le croyait. Très bonne actrice cette petite. Elle n'est jamais allé voir la gamine qu'elle disait, elle est partit chez les flics pour nous dénoncer.

Je lisais les notes de Kizame, il avait été chargé depuis six mois de surveiller ma fiancée à chaque fois qu'elle quittait la demeure.

_ Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment fait confiance en fait ?

_ C'est en ces femmes que je n'ai pas confiance mon fils. Ta mère aussi est continuellement suivi et...

_ Elle est votre femme depuis trente et un ans, comment pouvez-vous douter d'elle ?

_ Tu es bien naïf mon fils.

Serrant les dents sous la colère, je replongeais mes yeux sur le calepin de mon traitre de collègue. Comment avait-il pu filer ma fiancé sans jamais m'en parler, quel salaud. J'arrive à la date de la disparition de Hinata et constate qu'elle est allée immédiatement chez les flics. Merde ! Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? Kizame n'a pas arrêter sa filature pour autant, et quelques pages plus loin je peux constater qu'il connait le nom du flic qui s'occupe de ma fiancée. Je ferme le calepin, le fourre dans ma poche et regarde mon père. S'il croit que ça va se passer comme il l'entend il se trompe, c'est hors de question que qui que ce soit touche à Hinata. Je respire calmement puis fait un petit sourire mesquin avant de dire :

_ Très bien, je m'occupe d'elle, ça sera rapide.

_ Pas si rapide Sasuke et tu ne pourras pas être seul. Elle est sous protection judiciaire et pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, sinon, les flics feront la liaison. Je te demande un peu de patience mon fils.

Je bouillonne, serrant mes poings. Si je refuse d'aller dans son sens, il refusera de me laisser me charger de Hinata et je la perdrais, hors de question. Je dois faire preuve d'autant d'intelligence que mon frère, je vais avoir besoin de lui.

_ Bien père, je ferais selon vos désirs.

Il me fait un sourire satisfait puis je quitte son bureau. Je vais immédiatement dans la chambre d'Itachi, il faut qu'il m'aide, il faut qu'il fasse ce qu'il faut pour que Hinata me revienne. Mon frère est là, allongé sur son lit. Il me jette un bref regard puis s'assoit pour me faire signe de prendre place près de lui. Je m'assois puis lui donne le calepin qu'il lit avant de soupirer en disant :

_ Kizame...

_ Tu savais que le père faisait suivre maman ?

_ Bien sûr. Comme je sais que notre père frappe notre mère, qu'il la trompe depuis le début et j'en passe.

Je suis purement et simplement choqué ! Il sait tout ça et il n'a jamais rien fait pour aider notre mère ? Pourtant, de nous deux, c'est lui le plus proche d'elle. Bon, passons, je règlerais ça plus tard, ce que je veux c'est qu'il m'aide pour Hinata.

_ Itachi j'ai besoin de toi.

Il me fixe d'un air surprit. C'est vrai que je ne passe presque jamais de temps avec lui, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne refusera pas.

_ Le père veut assassiner Hinata et c'est hors de question, tu comprends ?

Il me sourit, ce qui me convient ! C'est bien, si j'ai le stratège des Uchiha dans mon camps, je ne donne pas chère du vieux. Je lui explique alors les dires de notre père ainsi que ma volonté de retrouver ma future femme, peu importe le prix et les conséquences.

_ Et si tu dois assassiner Fugaku pour avoir Hinata tu le feras ?

Je réfléchis un instant. J'aime mon père, je ne veux pas ni le trahir, ni lui faire de mal. Mais si j'avais mon père en face de moi entrain de pointer une arme sur Hinata je n'hésiterais pas une seconde et exécuterais le patriarche immédiatement.

_ Oui.

Mon frère semble encore plus content que tout à l'heure. Il me dit qu'il va m'aider mais que je dois obéir à lui et faire semblant d'obéir au père. J'acquiesce puis vais à ma chambre. Treize jours que je ne suis pas rentré dedans. Je tourne lentement la poignée de porte et pousse sur le bois pour que la porte s'ouvre. L'odeur sucrée de ma future femme est encore présent dans la pièce. Je m'étends sur son côté du lit et enfouis ma tête entière dans son oreiller, humant fortement son odeur. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle me manque tellement...

 **POV extérieur**

Deux jours plus tard, Itachi et Sasuke se rendait discrètement au lieu de travail de la meilleure amie de Hinata. Ils attendirent de longues minutes qu'elle sorte du bâtiment puis ils l'a pistèrent jusqu'à repérer une ruelle calme et mal éclairé. Sasuke s'était précipité sur la jeune femme, la rouant de coup en hurlant qu'il trouverait où était Hinata. Itachi le stoppa une fois à leur hauteur puis le réprimanda sur le fait qu'il est délibérément frappé une femme. Sasuke grogna fortement mais fini par obéir à Itachi qui vérifia la santé de la jeune femme avant d'appeler une ambulance et de déguerpir aussi sec. Il passa tout le chemin du retour à faire la morale à son cadet en disant que cette agression n'a servi à rien et pire encore, pouvait les mettre dans l'embarras. Sasuke réalisa son erreur, mais la haine qu'il vouait contre le flic qui avait SA Hinata chaque jour près de lui, l'empêchait de se contrôler clairement. Une fois de retour chez eux, il tourna en rond dans sa chambre, le foulard violet de sa fiancée serré dans son point. Itachi était trop faible aux yeux du cadet, il n'avait même pas tué la gamine dans la ruelle, de quoi donné des preuves aux flics. Sasuke ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir confiance en son aîné qui n'était pas taillé pour ça. Il se résigna et décida de s'aider de son propre père. Autant avoir un véritable tueur comme coéquipier. Mais il n'en dirait rien à son frère pour garder un œil sur une Hinata saine et sauve, ce qui ne sera surement pas le cas avec Fugaku. Il quitta sa chambre pour aller dans son bureau, il lui fallait des informations sur ce flic que Kizame avait nommé dans son calepin. Il passa plusieurs heures devant son écran d'ordinateur, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque Sabaku dans la police. Il décida d'élargir sa recherche, si on ne pouvait pas le trouver en tant que flic, on pouvait toujours le trouver autrement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une famille habitant Suna portait le nom de Sabaku. La famille ne possédait plus de parents, morts d'un tragique accident. Mais les articles parlaient de leurs trois enfants, Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankurô et Sabaku No Gaara. Le voilà le flic noté sur le calepin, le troisième enfant. Il pensa alors qu'il serait bien qu'un jour il demande à Kizame comment il avait fait pour trouver cette info ! Il finit par trouver l'adresse du maudit Gaara et saisit immédiatement son portable pour appeler Hinata. Une tonalité, puis deux, trois, quatre et ainsi de suite jusqu'au répondeur. Il jura puis ouvrit sa boite de message pour envoyer l'adresse du flic à sa future femme, histoire que le concerné se sente en danger autant que celle qu'il devait protéger. Un nouveau sourire mesquin dessina les lèvres du cadet, ce flic allait regretter d'avoir posé les yeux sur SA Hinata, c'était sûr et certain. Il quitta sa chambre en rangeant le foulard de Hinata dans sa poche puis alla prendre sa voiture.

De son côté, Fugaku Uchiha avait déjà planifié son intervention. Debout derrière l'immense bureau en chêne, il fixait, avec un sourire en coin, les huit hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui, droits, les mains dans le dos, attendant les ordres du chef.

_ Itachi ?

L'interpellé, qui se tenait sur une chaise face au bureau de son père, leva les yeux sur le patriarche pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

_ Tu nous le ponds ton plan !

L'aîné hocha la tête puis se remit à griffonner sur son calepin rouge. Un homme étrange, possédant de véritables dents acérées et des yeux inhumain, entra sans cérémonie dans le bureau en disant :

_ Patron, Sasuke vient de partir.

Un sourire alarmant se dessina sur les lèvres du patriarche qui dit :

_ Merci Kizame. (s'adressant de nouveau à ses hommes) Voyez messieurs comme les femmes peuvent être dangereuses ! Une petite garce vient de retourner mon fils contre moi, mon propre fils, mon successeur.

Il posa les yeux sur son aîné puis repris :

_ Sasuke va faire fuir le poisson messieurs, donc il va falloir la jouer fine. Kizame à placer un mouchard sur la voiture du flic, avec ce traceur vous saurez où se trouve la cible. Eliminez le flic, mais ramenez-moi la garce. Itachi ? Tu mènes mes hommes. Si jamais tu réussis, je reverrais l'idée de mon successeur.

Le patriarche fit un sourire victorieux en voyant son aîné acquiescer puis chassa ses hommes d'un signe de la main. Il reprit place sur son fauteuil en cuir noir puis se mit à rire doucement. Il pensait que cette garce de Hinata avait le droit à un traitement de faveur, sans sa bavure, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné son cadet d'être un possible traitre. Maintenant, il attendait beaucoup de son aîné. Si celui-ci se montrait à la hauteur de ses attentes, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire payer sa bêtise au cadet.


End file.
